TrackMania/Vanalker's Tracks - Hidden Things and other stuff
Vanalker has made his own TrackMania tracks. But some do have changes. They may have a prototype track, these tracks are more like "development save" track. Changes Ferrari Racing Plate This track does have a prototype track: 98. The differences are visible through the window below this text. Only two signs did make it in the prototype, the rest just uses the wrong way sign (mostly a placeholder). The TrackMania Formel 1 Mod sign doesn't exist in the prototype, probably because the sign wasn't in the game until the final version. The two signs that were there in the prototype wasn't repeated, unlike the final version. Also 98 doesn't have an author time that is required to race on the track. The only way to view this track is to open the editor and test the track. The differences as visible from the air. WhiteBayA2 A prototype track exists under the name Unnamed44. The only difference is that the prototype track doesn't have an author time. Also, while not called as a difference, both tracks have a finish in mid-air for some reason and a hidden section that cannot be seen normally if the player does not look at the other side. And, part of the race section seem to be unfinished on the other side, which can be seen in both. CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull An extra cutscene map exists in Vanalker's files as CutScene01HouseMotorway. This is only the town Jaxokpid, unfinished. Both maps are used in Farmer Dislikes Everyone, the first one is used when the farmer and the guy is talking and the second is used in the clips where a car can be seen. center For no reasons, here's the final Jaxokpid town. Hidden Things and other stuff DesertA6 320px|center|Oh yeah, a finish where the start is! Below the start! A simple road with a finish is hidden below the start. It's possible to get down there, but you have to be careful because the car can flip over and you have to respawn before you can continue. Yurka Snow 320px|center|Out in the snow, there's a pit stop... A pit stop area is hidden outside of the mountain area. During development, this area was used for Menal Paso (Vanalker's pit stop profile). Tracks like Bandmo Snow (among it's sequels 3 and 4) and Isola Yurka Circuit have pit stops, these were based on the Yurka Snow idea. 320px|center|Whoops, you have to close your eyes... What's interesting is that the pit stop area can be spotted in the intro. WhiteRallyA2 320px|center|Dragstrip here... Hidden behind the start is a road as well as a dirt road, most likely for testing. Vabam 320px|center|You can not spot me... In the McHazburger's (then McMania) area as seen in this overview shot, there is a tree connecting to three trees that doesn't seem to connect to anything else apart from the ground. Why it is there is unknown... 320px|center|The lights turn off at day... This road seem to have road lights, which the others do not have, making it unique. 320px|center|The worst thing ever: HOUSE GONE!!! There is a gap close to the Flotes Twin Bridges. A house was supposed to be here, however no one was ever placed there. 320px|center|That gap... is it good? In the McHazburger's (then McMania) area as seen in this overview shot, close to the tree, there is a small gap that doesn't seem to be anything. 0090 320px|center|The demolished Vabamlie hides my tree... Said Vabamlie area has a tree which... is like the McHazburger's tree in Vabam. It only connects to the trees it really does. Formel Rally 1 320px|center|If you live here, what? This area... seem to be hidden. It can be seen from the main road, but the player needs to aim the camera correctly to see it. Some dirt roads go there and there, and they have an end. Candila Circuit 320px|center|Dirt and water, mix both, what will be created after mixing the dirt and the water? Candila Circuit has a test area that cannot be seen. A test road, test dirt and a block close to the dirt that does not connect to any other block... The F1 blimp (that is believed to be part of the test area) is the only object that lies both in the used area and in the test area (and is visible). The water going through the test area just goes there, it was added by Vanalker.